


Remember Me Not, Bats

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Dark Horse (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Wayne, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Top Clark Kent, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yaoi, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: The League, three years after losing a valued member of the team, goes to a planet to recharge it's life supports. But after losing their powers for said supports, they travel the long ways back to their ship only to encounter alien life.Strange and not exactly friendly alien life.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495313
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97





	1. When You Lose Something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sucks, just lay me down gently and I'll pull this down. Same with any other works I've put up.

They land rather roughly on the planet's surface, hills and valleys covered in slightly glowing orange grass, and tall luscious trees standing tall with ebony bark as the burning winds howled briskly against all in it's path. They traveled 32186.88 meters away from their ship to the marked location as there was nowhere close that had a flat or barren enough land for the flying metal. Superman gazed sadly at their surroundings with disinterest while his companions began pulling large cracked rocks from the ground but were connected to the planet with stringy pale roots. "Okay, remember Supes, you gotta heat it to 197.5 °F for 23 seconds, then freeze it to -178.2 °F for 12 seconds. These have to be exact." Flash gave him tumbs up.

The Alpha sighed but did as told. Using his heat vision for the 23 seconds and then his frost breath for the 12 seconds as the others pulled more and more of the ball like rocks that needed the same treatment. The ones he did that to quickly became solid and healed again They were sweating up storms, especially their newest member, "Not good with heat." The Martian commented, with his invisible brows furrowed in discomfort while helping lift yet another bolder.

"Almost done, green bean." Flash helping castless alien lifting the surprising heavy rocks.

Lucky for them, that was the last one. And the now radiant boulders were gently put back into the ground where the land already began to heal. "We did well, here." Diana proudly stated while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Kal muttered, kicking the dirt at his feet.

Arthur patted the Kryptonian's back, "Come on, big guy. Let's go home."

"Last one to the ship is a rotten egg!" The Beta yelled out. Then went running. At the speed of a normal human.

"You don't have to fake it Flash." The Omega laughed.

But Barry froze and became a little panicked, "I'm… I'm not faking it!" he whipped around as if his powers were lying around somewhere.

"What?" Diana questioned, she hopped up but fell to the ground as well. She stared at her own body, baffled, "I- I can't fly."

The rest soon tried their own powers to no feet, "What the Hell happened!?" Arthur shouted.

Superman trying his eyes but could only see what everyone else saw, "I don't know!" Squinting harder.

J'onn attempted to shape shift his hand with no changes, then glared at the ground where they placed back the rocks, "I sensed guilt and deception from the ones that gave us the job. I didn't understand at the time but… perhaps the rocks, once charged up, stole the powers of anyone close by."

"For how long?"

"I am unsure."

"I'll have a word with those Fitverts!" Diana promised, furious.

Arthur cursed, "Damn it! Batman wouldn't have-" he stops himself.

The members fidget where they stand, all expect one, "Was this Batman good?" J'onn let his curiosity be known.

Superman scoffed brokenly, "He was paranoid. He wouldn't have believed them off the bat. But yeah… he was good." Taking a deep breath, he looks to where they left the space ship, "And he'd say we have to get moving, nothing a little leg work wouldn't hurt or something like that."

"Only with his doom and gloom attitude." Flash gave a small smile. So with that said, they began walking the 20 miles back. But unbeknownst to them, another ship had just landed in their path with plans of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sucks, just lay me down gently and I'll pull this down. Same with any other works I've put up. I mean it, don't lie.


	2. …You Find it in Unusual Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I'm still doing something right. I hope you like this chapter, too. And thank you for the encouragement last chapter, I've been doubting myself lately. I'm sorry I've been acting unprofessional. Anyways, enjoy.

The Beta in red and gold slapped his neck for the hundredth time, "I'm calling it right now! Mosquitos are on every, single, effing planet!!!" Hissing and flailing his arms in futile attempt to send the bloodsuckers away. "I **hate** not being fast!"

"We'll get to the ship soon enough, Barry, just calm down!"

"This is as calm as I get!"

"Flash!" Kal growled, which made everyone flinch. The Alpha sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just…" pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We know." Diana gazed worriedly at Kal.

"I keep replaying those two moments in my head. Our fight and when he…"

"It wasn't your fault, big guy."

"Wasn't it? The things I said to him, I think that's what made him do it."

"He saved our lives and the lives of those people on the planet. It wasn't in vain."

"But we could've found a better way!"

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Come, we're almost to the top." J'onn stated, letting the subject drop.

They climb the bumpy hill for five minutes, going through the tall grass and navigating the dense forest, when they hear strange noises coming from the other side. The team stops, "Maybe they could help us." Barry chirps.

"Yeah… like the Fitverts?" Arthur thinks out loud. Everyone crouches down as they stalk to the cap.

Once they get there, they lay down in the dirt and observe a dark greyish humanoid creature with its back turned to them, little armor covers its body and its head is full of strange tentacle like dreadlocks. "He… looks friendly enough?" The Betta's suggestion came out more as a question. The humanoid rushed through the brush and vanished.

"Should we go after him?" But before anyone could think about it, a shadow grows instantly over them. They look up it time to then roll out of the way of heavy boots and a sharp spear aimed for Superman's back. Kal was the first to jump to his feat and stare at the attacker with hitched breath. Before him, is a humanoid figure with both fabric and metal armor, thick gauntlets covered in varies buttons along with twin switch blades, lengthy black cape jagged end, a simple metal face and top head mask with dreadlocks at its back and two long points on either side going straight up, and the the sole place that stole Clarks attention, a black bat symbol centered in the man's chest. "Bruce?!"


	3. What Happened to You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying, anyways here's the next chap, more of a flash back. And I'll have a few other chapters like this as well_ if it goes well. And yes, this scene is inspired by Earth 2 when... He... So, yeah that scene. But this time it's different

_Superman shouted into his coms, "Diana, Arthur!"_

_A soft, reluctant, "Code names." Came from the small ear piece._

_"The bots are never ending! Any ideas?" Grunting as he was slammed by another giant minotaur like robot._

_"They just keep coming! We must stop them at their core!" Wonder Woman sheilds herself behind her silver armbands as small dragonfly bots swooped down with automatics, firing upon her._

_"But how?" Arthur swings his trident at the crab bots trying to stab him with spiky maces._

_All the while, more bots were attacking the small, pale pink skinned locals. Burning down houses and stabbing their arms through their tiny chests to rip out their entrails. "Superman… I need you to know how sorry I am, for everything."_

_"Now's not the time, Batman!" Clapping with a sonic wave to send a group of minotaurs souring._

_"Diana, I want you to tell Alfred, I'm sorry. And that I tried."_

_"What are you talking about, Bruce?" She questioned, with a hint of worry._

_"I've made sure to set funds that will still be supporting the League. Don't let Flash spend it all on snacks."_

_Now Clark was concerned, searching the battlefield for the dark knight, "Batman! Where are you!?"_

_"Visit Alfred often, he cares too much but he'll be better off without me. You all will." Kal's eyes widen when he lays them on the mothership, looming over the planet. The giant 75 story tower of machine floated tall above the rest, being guarded by it's loyal robots. Yet, at its very core, a human size bat hung below it, slowly sticking something into the ball of energy. As he did, the core became unstable and was giving off electric currents._

_"Batman!" He shouted. Trying to fly straight to him only to get caught by the bots toppling themselves on him. **"Bruce!"**_

_"I'm sorry, Kal, for everything." With that last sentence, the mothership exploded in fires and sparks. Superman gazes hopelessly at the destruction, not shaking off the disabled machines._

_He collapsed to his knees, the last words forever echoing in his ear, " **BRRRUUUUUUCCCE!** "_


	4. Unrecognizable

The man with the bat symbol observes the gawking people surrounding him. Going through his visions through his visor, he sees all are unarmed. Though he can't help the feeling that they could still fight against him. But, since they're not attacking, the spear he's holding folds in on itself. And he turns his back to them, walking towards the open field. "Bruce! ￦@¡+!" A hand on his shoulder, he shows little mercy as he flips the male, with the 'S' on his chest, over and slams him into the dirt. He reveals his wrist blades and has them kiss the stranger's neck. "Bruce- ¡+`$ }€. ¡+'$ ¿$." His prey murmured. "/>|€@$€. ¡ {Ω¤￦ ¥¤¿`Г€ }@ฯ. B¿+-"

"Bat$! ¥¤¿`Г€ @|¡^€!" The male with the red uniform shouts, which does get his attention. He glares at the one that addressed him, he watches the younger one shriek from his gaze.

"Bat}aΩ?" A call from behind, he half recognized the name. He shifts his eyes to the green male staring back at him. Next to the green one is a female, who looks at him with tears in her eyes. "©an ¥¤¿ ¿nd€Г$+and ¿$?"

"Bat}aΩ." The male under his boot mutters. "D¤ ¥¤¿ {n¤￦ μ!}?" He still can't quite understand them, but he's beginning to identify some vowels. But he doesn't have time for this. He releases the male and calls to his land hovercraft and hops on. He flies up, ignoring the shouts directed at him by the human looking species. He goes high above and looks down at the Youngbloods, watches over them as they search for their first worthy kills. They only released a few eggs in this region as Bat noticed the lack of wildlife already. But there were hidden caverns all over the place, trees with unseen branches, and tall dense green life, which made a perfect challenge for the Unblooded. But he spots the humans again, in the open waving at him, and something moving in the grass straight at the group. Babysitting is his job at the moment, but not for the fools. Still.

He swoops down, the humans think he's coming to them, only to hit the ground when he flies over them into the grass. The bat shaped front of his craft snatches and clamps down on the stalker and lifts it up. Just as he thought. The serpent squirms in the metal's grasp, he loosens the clamps and the creature crawls right up to him. Full intent to use its second mouth to penetrate his head wide open, Bat flips the vehicle over and they both go tumbling in the air. He wastes no time, diving for the screeching serpent and using his acid proof spear to impale its ribs right through it's spiny back. The verdant blood splatters everywhere, they hit the ground, a small dust cloud formed around them. He stabbed the monster again, a horrible cry before it fell dead. His helmet though, got a splat of acid.

He unattached the cords and shreds the mask, tossing it to the ground, revealing a handsome, chiseled face, and dark carmel eyes scanning the area. He sighs and ruffles his black mane, growling at the presence at his back. Turning around, Bat stares boredly at the S male, "¡+ ¡$ ¥¤¿. Bruce." That name again. Who is this Bruce and why does the S male keep calling him that? The male gets closer, and then he smells the gland. It's tempered, stable. A strong scent emanates from the male. A powerful Alpha by the smell of it, and it smells like the Alpha is attracted to him, but not exactly in a mating way. Bat frowns at the S Alpha. "Bruce, ¡t'$ }€, Superman." No reply or change. "Kal El…" the S Alpha sounded almost crippled. The Alpha's chest falling and rising faster, "¡t'$ Clark, Bruce." Bat ponders the names for a second, but not another more. Pulling out his spear, he flings the acid blood off and puts it behind his back. Detracting his wrist blades, he grabs hold of the black head of nightmares and starts hacking away at the neck. Much to the horror of Alpha. "￦μ@t ¡$ tμ@t?" Pointing at the kill.

Bat rips the head clean off, and brings it before S as S backs away. "SeГpen+." Bat tried, a tickle in the back of his head from the odd language.

"Wμ@t?"

"S€Гp€n+." It's coming closer. "Serpent."

"Serpent? That's s¤me lizaГd." Then Alpha thought, "Wait, s¤ you can unฯ€Гstand me?"

"Getting theГe." Bat informed Alpha, calling his craft back.

"Wait! P|ease! Don't lea^e!" S Alpha runs to him, but learned his lesson from last time and kept his fair distance. "Bruce, I-"

"Is 'Bruce' some sort of §reeting on your |>lanet?"

"What? No, that's your name."

"My name?" Bat frowned.

"Yes… Don't you remember?"

"You must be mistaken. I am Bat, not Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a translation of what Superman and the others were saying in order
> 
> "Bruce! Wait!"  
> "Bruce- It's me. It's us."  
> "Please. I know you're mad. But-"
> 
> "Bats! You're alive!"
> 
> "Batman?"  
> "Can you understand us?"
> 
> "Batman."  
> "Do you know him?"
> 
> "It is you. Bruce."  
> "Bruce, it's me, Superman."  
> "What is that?"
> 
> "What?"


End file.
